In relation to plasma displays, electroluminescent devices, and the like, it is known that a transparent conductive film for use as an electrode is formed on a substrate, such as a glass substrate, and the transparent conductive film is subjected to patterning by laser (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Generally, for passivation or the like, an insulating film is provided on a portion of the substrate from which the transparent conductive film has been removed by patterning.